The Shade of Hallowvale
The Shade of Hallowvale is the wraith of a long dead icyene named Arvadaal; slain during the siege of Hallowvale. After many ages passed, a lich happened upon the body and resurrected it with only one purpose: to kill vampyres and make them suffer. The wraith now haunts the darkest corners of Morytania; picking off any vampyres foolish enough to stray into those cursed places. This character is played by Raltin Avarr. History First Kills Taking the first steps into the Canifis bar, it slowly walked up the stairs, turning the atmosphere of the local pub dark. As it walked toward the staircase, frost started creeping its way up beer glasses and patrons could see their breath. Moments after reaching the second floor, a scream issued forth and blood soaked through the wood at an impossible pace, dripping downwards to the first floor. Patrons soon found a horribly mutilated body as it fell through the rotting wood, missing flesh to a point in certain areas and nothing left but bones glinting red with crimson blood in others. Much of the face was left intact but with the eyes missing and strange symbols carved into the flesh. The corpse was that of a vampyre woman. The same happened yet again not but a few nights later, yet another woman. The outcome was slightly different, as when no one was looking upon the body, when they looked back it had vanished, leaving behind blood stains on the floor. Noise was heard outside as the crows bickered near a tree. As people came close the crows scattered, and in the view was the corpse, now hung from the tree by a black rope with a silver handscythe hooked through the open mouth; piercing back outwards from the neck like a fish hook. Minor History This section details smaller pieces of history that were too small to add to the main section. *Battled with the hobgoblin Drok when he entered the wraith's lair. *Was almost hunted by some Foryx coven vampyres. Characteristics Personality The wraith doesn't have much of a personality; being an undead monstrosity. It only has one goal: to kill and torment vampyres, and it goes about the fulfillment of this goal with a grim and soulless determination. Appearance It is decrepit, covered in dark ghostly cloth and pieces of metal armor, it is also imposingly tall, though not towering. The hood drapes shadow over the face, or perhaps there is no face under the dark covers of the cowl. The cloth is near transparent but solid, the metal armor looks similar to black metal or darkened steel. When he stands, it is stock still like a statue. Abilities The wraith has a strong control over the cursed environment of Morytania: able to manipulate shadows, force tree roots to entangle victims, control swamp fog, and many other aspects of the land. Whenever the wraith is close; moisture seems to chill and freeze, and frost often starts to form when it shouldn't. To weaken its victims the wraith emits a blood chilling scream; which acts similar to what banshee screams do their victims. When it comes to the wraith, the best option is to prepare for unexpected, as it has many tricks to make fighting it a dangerous game. Torment What the wraith does to the vampyres is sickening even by their standards. He ceremoniously prepares the bodies for suffering as he carves demonic symbols into their flesh, strips off skin and meat (in some parts down to the bone), removes the lower jaw and the eyelids, then impales the head with a silver sickle: tying it to a rope and leaving the body dangling from a tree or his lair roof like a sick trophy. As turned vampyres cannot leave the body after death unless they are cremated: his cursing of their bodies ensures they can feel the pain of what he has done to them even in death. Weapons Most seen is a dark silver-colored sword of some unknown alloy, having a long double edged yet thin blade. The other a curved silver handscythe. Quotes Trivia *He is named after what Morytania used to be called: Hallowvale, as he now roams through Morytania as a shadow of the past. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Icyene Category:Male Category:Cursed Category:Undead Category:Wraith Category:Evil Category:Chaotic Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Dark Magic user Category:Assassin Category:Slayer Category:Plots